The present invention relates to quick acting, self locking fasteners of the spiral cam type and in particular to an improved slip on receptacle for such fasteners.
A common type of fastener employs a stud having a spiral slot therein. The stud is designed to coact with a cam follower that engages and then gets caught up in the spiral cam slot. The follower is often contained in a receptacle which also contains a spring that permits the follower to follow the cam slot along the surface of the stud and in turn to provide a locking force for two members when the stud is coupled to one member and the receptacle is coupled to the other member. With fasteners of this type the stud is coupled to one member and the receptacle is usually mounted to the other member using rivets or the like.
Heretofore various types of slip-on receptacles have been developed to facilitate the task of mounting the receptacle. Such receptacles are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,390; 3,802,033; 3,454,071; 2,101,287; 2,230,355; 2,387,257; 3,088,560; 3,123,880; 3,755,860; and French Patent No. 2,249,572.
The present invention relates to an improved receptacle of the type described which, in addition to having all the advantages of conventional slip-on receptacles has the added advantage of being relatively simple to assemble and which utilizes a minimum number of parts.
With the above in mind, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved receptacle for a conventional quick acting self locking fastener stud of the spiral cam type.
A further object is to provide such a receptacle which utilizes a minimum number of components while providing a positive locking action.
Still other objects and advantages will become apparent from a review of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.